Un peu de chaleur
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: OneShot JamesLily. Comment James et Lily sont sortis ensembles, grâce indirectement à la soeur de celleci. POV de Lily. Venez lire !


**Un peu de chaleur**

J'ai froid. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse faire si froid dans notre salle commune, surtout qu'elle est chauffée en permanence par un feu. Mais ce soir, tout me parait tellement froid ! Mon cœur aussi, la pellicule de bonheur l'entourant quand je suis ici a fondue, laissant un grand vide en moi. Tenant la lettre responsable de mes larmes contre moi, je la jette dans le feu, la regardant se consumer, comme si cela effacerait mes malheurs. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Pétunia, ma sœur qui, accessoirement me déteste depuis la réception du hibou de Poudlard à mes onze ans, m'envoie cette lettre ? J'étais heureuse avant, avec mes amis, même Potter me semble moins prétentieux que cette lettre. M'envoyer un faire-part de mariage, avec un homme s'avoisinant plus aux cochons qu'aux humains, pour me dire que je ne suis pas invitée, mais qu'elle l'envoie sous l'influence de nos parents. Et elle veut que je lui réponde que je ne peux pas venir, examens importants ou autres excuses…

Il doit être environs une heure du matin, le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis bien longtemps, que diront-on si l'on me voyait, moi, Lily Evans, préfète en chef, ne pas respecter le règlement ? C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment.

J'entends le portrait s'ouvrir, je ne veux pas que l'on me voie, pas maintenant. Visiblement mon souhait est exaucé puisque j'entends des pas menant aux dortoirs des garçons, les Maraudeurs sûrement. Je suis tranquille, si eux sont rentrés, plus personne n'est dehors. Mais je n'ai pas vu le signe qu'un certain Griffondor a lancé à ses amis pour leur dire de ne pas l'attendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent, confirmant ma solitude, tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Deux bras que je ne connaissais que trop bien pour en gifler le propriétaire dès qu'il m'approchait. Mais cette fois si je me laissa étreindre, je n'avais pas le cœur à être méchante, pas ce soir.

Je le vis prendre la lettre, à travers mes larmes, sans que je ne fasse quoi que se soit tandis qu'il la lisait. Même les éléments étaient contre moi, puisque le feu ne voulait pas brûler ce morceau de papier.

La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de James fut de la colère, jamais il n'était en colère quand j'étais à ses cotés, comme si il ne pouvait l'être contre moi, me disait-on souvent. Il me regarda dans les yeux, prenant soin d'essuyer mes larmes de ses pouces. Pourquoi ces attentions ne me laissaient-elle pas indifférente ? C'est doucement qu'il prit la parole, cherchant ses mots :

- Ta sœur ne mesure pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir. Elle ne mérite pas que tu te fasses du mal pour elle, Lily. Tu n'es pas un monstre, comme elle veut te le faire croire, mais tu es une sorcière douée et compréhensive. Si elle ne veut pas te voir, tant pis, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle laisse. Ce n'est que de la jalousie, Lily, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, tu es trop gentille. Mais promets-moi une chose, ne te laisses pas abattre, les filles de son genre n'en valent pas la peine.

J'hocha doucement la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots dans ses bras. Le jeune homme devant moi ne pouvait pas être James Potter, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ! Et pourtant si, c'était bien lui, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire confiance, malgré toutes ces années à le trouver trop prétentieux, trop sur de lui, trop égoïste, trop enfant, trop lui…

J'ai du m'endormir dans ses bras ce soir là, puisqu'en me réveillant le lendemain je n'étais plus dans la salle commune, et encore moins dans mon dortoir, mais dans celui des garçons. C'était la première fois que j'y entrais, et il n'avait pas l'air bien différent des nôtres, bien que je ne voie que le lit dans lequel j'avais passé la nuit, les rideaux étant fermés. Je me leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres Maraudeurs, sachant qu'ils ne me laisseraient plus tranquille après.

Un coup d'œil me fit voir que James avait dormit sur le plancher, bien qu'à coté de moi, et le bruit distinct me fit comprendre qu'il prenait sa douche. Je m'assis contre la fenêtre, partir comme ça ne serait pas poli.

James ne mit pas longtemps à sortir. Il s'étonna d'abord que je sois levée puis, un peu craintif, s'approcha de moi pour me prendre contre lui, me demandant comment j'allais. Dans un geste impulsif je l'embrassa, baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement, bien que je vis nettement de la surprise dans ses yeux, mêlée à beaucoup de joie. Il était donc sincère, toutes ces années…

Tout contre le torse de l'homme que j'aimais, nous regardions le soleil se lever, sans même savoir que de son lit, Sirius nous regardait, un sourire attendrit collée aux lèvres, mais le regard malicieux.

Mon cœur venait de retrouver un peu de chaleur…


End file.
